Doorstep Delivery
Summary: 'Shinigami finds a surprise at the temple's doorstep. ''The camera opens up in Kawagoe, at the Mitama Temple. It's snowing, normal for Japan in the middle of January. Shinigami Mikoto is performing her usual duties as the high priestess of the temple. It's a good life, priestesses of respected temples, like the Mitama Temple, have the patronage of their respective gods or goddess and funding from the government, plus they don't have to go through a lot of processing for things like adoption or taxes. So Shinigami literally has everything, a home, spiritual cleansing and more than enough money for herself. But she felt strange, as if there was something missing. She continues her daily routine of cleansing the temple. Suddenly she hears something, crying. 'Shinigami Mikoto: '''Hello? ''She follows the sound to the temple's doorstep. She pokes her head out, expecting to see a lost child but she almost screams at what she sees, lying on the cold, snow covered stone steps of the temple is a 1 year old baby, with mutilated and bleeding eyes. The blanket she is wrapped in has the name Aru Gisei written on it in marker. 'Shinigami Mikoto: '''oh my goodness! ''She grabs the baby and takes her inside the temple. She brings her before the statue of Hachiman, the god of Protection. Shinigami begins uttering some prayers and the god is summoned before her very eyes. '''Hachiman: '''High priestess Shinigami. What is you seek? '''Shinigami Mikoto: ''*bows* My lord, I've found a child. She needs your help. '''Hachiman: '''I can see that she is still alive, but I can only protect her from the dangers that she now faces. I cannot repair her eyes. I sense that this is the doing of members of her cult. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''you mean my creator? *she sighs*'' Humans truly are strange, trying to sacrificing an innocent child's eyes for a goddess who is locked away in the Dark Void. I think I might be able to replace her eyes. Here's goes nothing. She moves her hands over the infant's bleeding eyes, activates her glyphs and begins mumbling a spell under her breath. Using her powers tied to the Land of Yomi, her hands glow brighter and soon the room is washed in bright yellow light. The infant opens her new eyes, the eyes of a yokai, and she sees Shinigami and begins cooing happily. Shinigami smiles a little. 'Hachiman: '''I can see that you're starting to have a sense of attachment to this infant. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''I don't know if I can be a mother. '''Hachiman: '''don't doubt yourself, I've seen you grow. She created you as her puppet but you broke from her and imprisoned her. You can do this. I will help protect her while you are away. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Alright, I'll have to do some research first. Thank you for your audience and care for the infant, my lord. ''*she bows* Hachiman disappears and Shinigami leaves the child in the care of her disciples. She changes to her casual clothes and goes out to the Ministry of Child Welfare. Upon arriving she finds no records of the infant's birth, she sighs and returns to the temple and comes back to the ministry, this time with the baby. 'Shinigami Mikoto: '''I would like to fill out adoption papers please. As well as a passport, ID and birth certificate application please. ''She fills out the forms and she always lists herself as the mother. But when she sees the sections asking for the child's name, she pauses. Aru Gisei, literally translates to Existing Sacrifice. She looks outside and sees the snow falling slowly, she smiles and fills out the name Setsuna. upon completing the paper work, the child's photo is taken and her finger print scanned. She walks out of the Ministry and calls up Hanabi. 'Shinigami Mikoto: '''Hey, Hana, I have something to tell you. ''The camera cuts to Hanabi and Noche, along with their one year old daughter, Yoruko. They are bringing in some of the spare baby stuff from the Senju residence. 'Shinigami Mikoto: '''Thanks for helping me guys. '''Noche Severo: '''No problem, Shini. you did a great thing. '''Hanabi Senju: '''I'm sure our two little girls are gonna be best friends! ''The camera cuts to Shinigami's room later that night. Setsuna begins crying, Shinigami puts her in the crib and slowly begins rocking it and she begins to sing to her quietly. Setsuna soon falls asleep. The next day, they return to the Ministry, the lady arrives back with the different documents and bows politely. Shinigami looks at the baby and smiles, she looks at the passport and birth certificate, her name is now Setsuna Mikoto and she is now a mother. She hugs Setsuna close to her and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes